D Gray Man: My Mini Version
by Raeraejj
Summary: A mysterious person/tiger joins the Black Order. He or she causes trouble, laughs, mystery and a lot more. Kanda's ranking will go down. Lavi has laghing fit over laughing fit. Lenalee gets surprises. Komui gets a horible cooperating person. Allen is just stuck in the middle of everything. Who is this mysterious person...! This is my first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Mission Leads To A New Member

( I do not own D Gray Man )

A New Mission

Allen and Lavi were asked to go to America to investigate some weird accurrances of mysterious animals roaming around. Komui asked them to go right away when Lenalee walked in.

"Hey, Allen where are you going?" Lenalee asked curiously.

"On another mission with Lavi." Allen answered.

"Can I go, please?" Lenalee pleaded to her brother. "I haven't been on a mission for 3 months. That is a long time. I've also been so bored, because everyone is on missions but me. Pretty please brother!" Lenalee asked over and over waiting for her brothers reply.

"Fine." Komui said a little sad that his Lenalee was going to leave him.

Lenalee yelled "Yay" and turned to Allen and Lavi "Shouldn't we get going?" Lenalee asked Allen and Lavi.

Lavi just turned to Allen and said "Ya, Allen we should get going."

So Allen, Lavi and Lenalee all walked down to the train station and got on the train.

America, The Mission Begins

Once Allen, Lavi and Lenalee got off the train and started walking to the hotel they were going to be staying at.

"What do you think about an animal type innocence? You know since it has been only strange animal accurrances and not akuma or anything like it usually is when there is innocence. Or do you think it isn't innocence? Or have we discovered a new type of innocence? Hey, are you guys listenning?" Lavi asked Allen and Lenalee.

Allen was looking into space whaen he answered "I'm listening just thinking at the same time."

Lenalle then spoke "Maybe you are right, Lavi... Or at least it is a posability."

Then they arrived at the hotel, checked in and also got to their rooms and met in Lenalee's room to talk about the mission. They were going to head out and investigate right then before it got to dark. They all spilt up and was planning to meet back at the hotel at nightfall. They all went around asking the villagers if they have seen weird things around. Surprisingly everyone said some important and useful information. The sun finially set and everyone was at the hotel in Lenalee's room.

"Found anything?" asked Lavi.

Allen and Lenalee said "Yes" at the same time.

"Well one thing that caught my attention is that every night at exactly midnight they see an animal, not found in this part of the country, running or climbing around the streets, on top of roofs and through yards. So I was wondering if we could go to that area at midnight to check it out." Allen said knowing they would say yes for the sake of the mission.

"Yay, we get to go out at midnight." Lavi screamed happily.

"I don't care. It also sounds like fun so I'm in." replied Lenalee with a smile on her face.

"Okay, we should get some sleep before we go." Allen said kindly and yawning in the middle of the sentance.

Then everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms, and fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds.

Midnight Creatures

Allen woke up to Lavi on top of him screaming "Let's go, let's go!"

Allen and Lavi met Lenalee down in the lobby and said "Hi" then set off for their midnight search. As they were walking down the street they felt like something or someone was fallowing them. They kept on turning to look behind but never saw anything but shadows of the night. Once they felt like they have been looking around enough they started walking back.

"Five hours of walking around and no sign of anything." Lavi whined while lazily walking.

"It has only been three hours and we still felt like something was watching us. That could be a cl-" Lenalee started talking but stopped as a white tiger jumped out in front of her and she screamed by being surprised. Allen and Lavi also jumped as Lenalee screamed. Once Lenalee stopped screaming and looked into the eyes of the white creature she spoke kindly to as if trying to comfort the large animal. "Are you lost, do you need help, or are you the one we are looking for?"

Lavi then spoke "I think he or she is."

Allen then commented "This mission went faster than I expected." He said as he tied a rope around the animals neck.

"You know if this tiger is what we are looking for then it is probably human, I don't think you need to tie him or her up." Lavi told Allen.

"Has the tiger changed back to human yet, no. So maybe this tiger is shy and doesn't want to talk right now." Allen shot back to Lavi.

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee went to the hotel and their belongings, then lead the tiger to the train station and started back to HQ.

The Tiger Can't / Can Talk

Once back to HQ they brought the tiger straight to Komui's office with some stares from people in the hall as they walked by. They walked into Komui's office, Komui clung to Lenalee like he hadn't seen he in ages even though it has only been less than two days. He then stood up and straightened his lab coat and spoke "Were is the innocence?"

"Well it seems the innocence has a body with it." Lavi said as he looked at the tiger.

Komui then looked at where Lavi was looking and noticed there was a tiger in his office. He just stared at the tiger. He then noticed it looked lonely and sad. He then turned into really protective and reassuring Komui (like he does when with Lenalee) and ran up to the tiger and gave him big hug and said "It is okay. Don't worry, it will be okay." Komui then started to cry. Just then the tiger disappeared and let Komui hug air for a second then fall to the floor. Lavi started to laugh.

"Where did he go?" Allen said worried.

Komui looked puzzled and rubbed his head because it hit the floor as he fell. He got up and went to the intercom and spoke "Emergency... There is a tiger somewhere in this building stay calm and help find the tiger." Everyone just looked at the intercom of which Komui just told them there was a tiger roaming around. Komui sensed that no one was looking so he said "Hurry!" into the intercom.

Just then a very annoyed and mad looking Kanda walked in carrying a little kitten by the scruff and said "Are you sure it was a tiger?" The kitten had stripes on his body but was hard to tell, the kitten was a jet black with a little lighter colored black stripes. Then the kitten turned into a tiger and Kanda dropped the tiger because of the weight. The tiger turned to look at Kanda for dropping her or him like that.

Komui gasps and runs up to the tiger. Circling her or him like he was inspecting him or her. He snaps is finger like e had an idea. Lavi asked "What is it?"

"I don't know everything!" Komui snapped back. "But I do know that this creature can at least can change from a kitten to a tiger in a blink of an eye." Komui said while smiling like he accomplished the impossible.

"Even though you are an adult you aren't the brightest." Lavi said. Lavi smirked at his comment.

Lenalee kneeled down beside the tiger and scratched behind his or her ears and he or she started to purr really loud that everyone could hear. Then the tiger pulled away started to move his lips like he was talking but no sound came out, instead words that looked like they were made from dust appeared. It read "Stop that. I don't like it!"

Lavi gasps and said "The tiger can talk! Well not exactly but still!... Cool!" Allen's jaw dropped to floor, Lavi looked excited, Komui looked confused and like he was thinking of something, Kanda just stared with his emotionless face though you could tell he was confused and Lenalee just stared and her eyes wide.

This is my first fanfic so please comment and reveiw. It would also help if you gave me tips on how to make it better. Thanks for reading!

There might be another chapter this weekend if people actually read this. Again thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting To Know Her

(I do not own D Gray Man) Sorry for spelling, grammar and punctuation mistakes.

A Human

The tiger just looked at all of them and wondered why they were so shocked. The tiger then moved its lips but dust like words appeared in the air again "Stop staring!" Lenalee looked up.

"Why can't you talk normally? Are you boy or girl? Why are you a tiger? What else can you change into? Are you human? Do you have innocence? Who are you? Can you tell us anything about you? When did this start? Do you have family? Where are they? Are they worried? Have you told them?" Lenalee rambled on about thousands of questions.

"I'll answer them if you shush." The tiger said harshly. Lenalee nodded her head as if to say go on. Again the tiger moved its lips and words appeared "I'm not sure why I talk like this. I'm a girl. My keeper chose tiger because it fit my personality. I can change into anything, like when he hugged me I changed into a small fly and flew off, then changed into a kitten so I could walk around. Yes, I am human." "Really" everyone replied. "Yes, I am. Can I continue?" Everyone nodded. "Save questions for the end. I don't know if I have innocence, but I do know what it is. My name is Rosie. Yes I'm telling you stuff about me right now, well not telling you but writing in the air to communicate. This has gone on since I was born. No and yes I do and don't have family. Not sure where they are. Again I am not sure if they are worried or know about my ability, but not me being here. Well maybe she does."

"Why aren't you sure where your family are? Who is your keeper and what does she do? Also you said 'she' might know where you are, how and who is 'she'?" Allen asked.

"Well I don't exactly have family, my keeper says she is family and then the tiger I stayed with I consider her to be my real family." Rosie replied.

"Well, who is your real parents?" Lavi asked.

"I was abandoned in a forest. A tiger found me and raised me, her name was Lily. She taught me everything to know and she lived near the village you found me at. Every night I run around the village because it gets boring in the forest. She is still alive though, I'm not saying she is dead. I treat her like she is my real mother. Also it would be cool if she could come here to." Rosie looked at Lenalee with cute tiger eyes.

"Brother, we need Lily here in the next five minutes!" Lenalee yelled at her brother, not taking her eyes off of Rosie's eyes.

"Kanda you have a new mission, go get Lily... NOW!" Komui yelled at Kanda. Kanda was surprised that Komui had te guts to yell at him. But just said "Che" and left for the mission.

"Thanks." Rosie said to Lenalee.

"Wait where does your keeper come into this?" Lavi asked.

"I can't tell you everything." Rosie replied.

Rosie's New Life At HQ

Komui decided that Rosie should stay at the Black Order because the villagers didn't want her back and to see if Rosie has innocence. Rosie got her own room and decorated it. The floor was a dark gray, the walls were white with weird symbols and signs, she put a dog door on her door so she can get in and out easier and a dog bed on the floor. It was a huge room with only a dog bed in it, so it looked sad and Rosie was done with her room she walked down to the cafeteria. While she was walking she got lots of stares from the people around her. Once in the cafeteria she walked up to Jeryy and Jeryy just looked at her with wide eyes. He then screamed and yelled "An animal is in the cafeteria!" (In my story Jeryy hates animals especially in the cafeteria.) "Get out... NOW!" Jeryy screamed at Rosie.

Allen walked up to Jeryy to see why he was yelling. He then noticed Rosie and said "Jeryy it is fine she is a new member."

"Oh... Okay. What would you like?" Jeryy asked Rosie like nothing happened.

"Seven raw meat steaks, please." replied Rosie.

Jeryy stared at her because she had dust like words around her instead of talking. "Can't you talk?"

"No, as far as we know that is how she communicates." Allen answered instead of letting Rosie answer.

"I'll start right away." Jeryy said after processing what Allen said. After a few seconds Jeryy came out with a plate piled with raw steak. "Here you go, enjoy." Rosie put her paws on the table that Jeryy set the plate on and pushed it on the floor. Then started eating. Everyone was staring because of the sound of the plate shattering as it hit the floor and also in disbeleif of what the tiger just did. Allen quickly dropped to the floor and picked up the pieces of the plate and appaligized to everyone, while Rosie kept on eating.

"You should be more careful, Rosie." Allen said.

"But I meant to push it on the floor it is not like I can turn into human form... Wait I can turn into human form, but I don't want to." Rosie replied while chewing her food.

"Why haven't you turned to human? Why don't you want to?" Allen asked.

Rosie ate the last of her food. "Cause I don't want to. Simple as that." Rosie replied sitting like a dog.

"Shouldn't you talk to Komui about your power and see if it is innocence?" Allen asked.

"Again, Idon't want to. Simple as that." replied Rosie.

"Hey, I have one more question... Can you fight me? Please I have never fought an animal person like thing before." Allen asked while making his famous puppy dog eyes.

"I guess. But don't expect me to go easy or hard on you." Rosie said with boredom in her eyes. "Also those puppy dog eyes won't work on me."

Allen and Rosie then went out of the cafeteria and to the training grounds.

Thanks for actually reading my first chapter. Also if I say 'replied Rosie' or Rosie said' or something like that it means she is talking with the dust letters and not actually speaking. The next chapter will be called 'A Fight To Remember'. Again thanks for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Fight To Remember (Part 1)

(I do not own D Gray Man) Sorry for any mistakes.

It is Lily not Leah

Kanda ran to Komui's office as fast as he could. He even chopped down the door with mugen. Once inside he yelled "Komui... Here is your tiger."

Komui sat up from his nap under the thousands of papers. "Wow... That was faster than expected." said Komui.

"Well, I couldn't imagine spending another second with this cat." Kanda said with irritation in his tone. He looked down at the tiger that he was holding by the scruff and glared at her. She was trying to rip him apart with her claws, but Kanda stretched his hand far out so she couldn't reach him.

"You can take her to Rosie right now. I think she is in the training grounds." Komui told Kanda.

Kanda then left without another word. When Kanda finally entered the training grounds he saw Rosie and Allen facing each other like they were going to fight. "Here I brought Leah, or what ever her name is." Kanda said while dropping the tiger on the ground, which then she glared at Kanda for being so rough.

"It is Lily not Leah, Kanda. Are that stupid that you can't even remember a simple name. That is very pathetic." Rosie said with a smirk on her face. She then started to walk over to Lily, leaving Allen to just stand there. Rosie then growled like a tiger, it looked like she was talking to Lily. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." (I don't know what else to write when a tiger growls) Lily growled back and it went on for a few minutes. While Kanda and Allen just watched the two tigers communicate. Rosie then turned away from Lily and Lily left. "Shall we continue fighting, Allen?" Rosie asked Allen, while he just nodded is head.

"What did you tell Lily?" Kanda asked curiously.

"I told her where my room is and that I will be there soon." Rosie replied. "What else would I tell her. Its not like I told her to leave, that would be mean and I am a very nice person... Or at least when I want to be... " Rosie said smiling an evil grin and looking at Allen to see when he is going to make his next move.

Kanda then sat on the ground to see exactly how good Rosie was, also to see if she was all bark and no bite.

A Challenge For Kanda

Kanda sat there waiting for one of them to make a move. He noticed that Rosie looked bored, yet with a glint of evil in her eye. Allen just looked very concentated. Trying to figure when the best time to attack would be. Just as Kanda was getting bored Rosie turned into an elephant.

'Elephants are slow and are easy targets, why would she do that. Oh well time for me to attack.' Allen thought as he charged forward with his arm aiming for Rosie. Then Rosie disappeared into thin air.

'This is to easy.' Rosie thought as she watched Allen look for her.

'I was right she is all bark and no bite. She is even scared to fight Allen. Allen isn't the weakest in the Black Order but he is close, at least that is in my mind.' Kanda thought to himself.

Just then Allen flew across the room and hit the wall, making the wall crumble to pieces so you could see to the next room. Kanda's jaw dropped and Allen rubbed his back from the pain caused by the wall. Rosie then turned back into a tiger. "You just got your butt whooped!" Rosie yelled excitedly. She then did a weird tiger laugh and dropped to the floor from laughing so hard. She wallked over to Allen and said "I am so not sorry!... Sorry... I just can't stop laughing!... But that was so worth it... to see you fly across the room!" Rosie spelled in the air between laughs.

Kanda stared at Rosie of her sudden personality change "Don't get to cocky!" yelled Kanda to Allen. Rosie gave Kanda a stern death glare.

Rosie then walked over to Kanda and started to circle around him as if she was inspecting him. She stopped suddenly and circled him going the other way. She again stopped suddenly and faced Kanda. "Back to you." Rosie said while smiling an evil smile. "Or do you want to go right now? I can't wait to see you flying across the room like Aly, or what ever his name is... Oh wait I'm not as dumb, so I don't forget peoples names, because it is Allen... Also one more question aren't you supposed to be a big shot and that everyone is scared of you and your cold, you have no heart, just plain mean, unwilling to open up your feelings, you avoid everyone and you even don't care if a Finder dies, am I right?" Rosie said with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe most of those things are right, but still that makes me sound pathetic..." Kanda said while thinking to himself.

"That is true." Allen said while standing next to Rosie.

"Allen, one when did you get there, two so not true and Rosie let's go right now and I won't be the one flying across the room!" Kanda said to both Allen and Rosie. He then got into a fighting stance.

"Hold on if you are a big shot in the Black Order then show everyone in the Black Order how you can throw me across the room... That is if you can." Rosie said while walking to Komui's office.

"See your are all bark and no bite you are already running away!" Kanda shouted back at Rosie.

"I'm just getting the people of the Black Order to came here so give me a second." Rosie said while turning into a cheetah and ran to Komui's office.

In the next chapter you will read about:

What Rosie is going to do in Komui's office

If Kanda will win

More about Rosie's true personality

Some more of Rosie's animal forms

Please review and also give advice, I love advice! Next chapter will be called A Fight To Remember (Part 2)  One more thing do you think my chapters sre too short too, long or just right?

Thanks for Reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Fight To Remember (Part 2)

(I do not own D Gray Man) Sorry for any mistakes.

The Announcement

Once in Komui's office Rosie went straight to the intercom. Luckily Komui wasn't there at the moment. She then went to get someone that can speak. She found Lenalee passing by. She grabbed her arm and pulled her into Komui's office. "Lenalee, can you please speak into the intercom for me." Rosie asked Lenalee.

" But only my brother is allowd to do that." Lenalee replied with no emotion.

"Pllllleeeeeeaaassssssseeee!" begged Rosie while putting on her fairly convincing tiger eyes.

"Just once won't hurt." Lenalee said while walking over to the intercom. "What do I need to say?" Lenalee asked Rosie.

"Say that if you want to come and see Kanda get his butt beat come down to the training grounds." Rosie said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay!" Lenalee said before announcing the information she was given. She turned around to speak to Rosie but she disapeared.

The Fight

When Rosie entered the training room she saw the whole Order there. She also saw Kanda stand in the middle of the training area looking at the crowd.

She then walked over to Kanda. She growled like a tiger to get his attention "Grrrrrrr!" Kanda then turned around. "I told every that if they wanted to see Kanda get his butt beat then come down to the training grounds."

"Che... " Kanda said while turning away to look back at the crowd to see who he was going to kill first.

Rosie coughed loudly to get Kanda's attention. "Right now you are being all bark and no bite." Rosie told Kanda his own statement back at him. "By the way I was holding back with Allen... Maybe you will break three walls in a row and beat Allen's record." Rosie spelled in the air while smiling. 'Rosie was very powerful, but she couldn't care more if she was good or bad, mean or nice. She could kill everyone in the world and she wouldn't care. There was only three things she cared about. If she had all three things she wouldn't care about anything else. Not even her own real family, if she knew who they were. There was alot of things that she hasn't told Komui or anyone yet. The only person who knew her, or even half the things about her, was her. Lily nor her keeper knew a lot about her. Well maybe her keeper knew, but who knows what she knows about anything. She hasn't even showed Lily or the people at the Black Order know what she truly looks like or even how she normally acts. She had so many secrets that know one but herself knew. She would be sad if Lily died, but she wasn't even on her 'Her Care About' list. If her keeper died she would be the happiest person or animal alive or dead.' Rosie thought before she was returned back into reality.

"Lets just get this over with." stated Kanda as he pulled mugen from its sheath.

"Okay fine." Rosie replied with boredom in her tone. She then took her fighting stance.

Before Kanda could charge at her with mugen she disappeared, the crowd looked shocked at the disappearance. Kanda sensed she was on his left so he turned. Sure enough she was a rottweiler and charging at him with two canines showing from her mouth. As Kanda swung his sword at her she disappeared again. Kanda turned around trying to find where she was going to attack next, but didn't see her at all. Right then a strange mist and water rapped itself around Kanda. Kanda looked around confused. The crowd looked shocked of how easily Kanda was being over powered. As the mist and water wrapped itself around Kanda he dropped his sword so now he was completly eagrily looked around for Rosie, but she was nowhere. Just then words appeared in front of him that read "I am the mist." he recognised these words to be Rosie. He looked down at the mist. Before he could think about much longer he was flung across the room into the wall. As if Rosie predicted the future, he knocked down exactly three walls and landed an the forth. As Kanda got up Rosie turned into a parrot and talked to the audience.

"The all mighty Kanda is defeated!" She yelled to the audience in her parrot voice. She tried to keep her giggle in but it didn't work for long. She dropped to the floor from laughing so hard. Her sides started to hurt. She then stood up suddenly and turned into a tiger then walked out looking serious.

Kanda was yet again confused by the sudden mood change, how she changed into mist and water, how she beat him and her serious look when she walked away. Kanda then turned to the laughing audience. "SHUT UP!" yelled Kanda. Everyone kept laughing, it seeed they weren't scared of him now that they know he can be defeated. He walked out following Rosie.

The Forest

Kanda followed Rosie to a creepy looking forest. The weird thing is that she usually sensed people that followed her. 'Maybe it is a trap.' thought Kanda, but he still followed.

Go cliffhangers, I love cliffhangers!

Please review and tell me some new ideas on what should happen. The next chapter will be called 'Some More Secrets'.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Some More Secrets

(I do not own D Gray Man) Sorry for any mistakes.

Questions For Rosie

While Kanda was following Rosie he was getting more and more curious. All the questions he had all revolved around animal topics and if she really was human. Kanda was so confused and lost in thought that when he looked in front of him towards Rosie, she wasn't there. He stopped in his tracks and looked around for her and noticed he was lost. He grew a little worried. He then heard animal noises, or so he thought they were from animals. The all mighty and fearless Kanda got SCARED (Yes in my story Kanda can get scared, worried and confused). Kanda then looked at his golem and tried to contact Komui to see where he was. The golem didn't work... Kanda then started to walk in a random direction to try and get back to HQ.

Lenalee Is Worried

Lenalee saw Rosie walk off with Kanda following so she thought that they would be okay. She thought wrong... They have been gone for six hours now! She ran into her brothers room.

"Where in the world is Kanda and Rosie?" Lenalee yelled and questioned her brother.

"No, idea." answered Komui.

"Can you contact them, or at least Kanda? I know Rosie doesn't have a golem." questioned Lenalee.

"Actually Rosie has a golem. She had one when she first came her. Though her golem is mean and scary. I also think she is not telling us everything, to be honest." Komui stated in a matter of fact tone.

"I am serious Brother I think something happened." Lenalee told her brother.

"Oh, if Kanda is with Rosie then they will both be fine. I would think that Rosie would be all right by her self. I mean did you see how Rosie sent him flying?" Komui said with a little chuckle at the end of his sentance.

"Can you contact either of them?" Lenalee screamed out with worry in her voice.

Komui was shocked of how worried Lenalee was. He then walked to his golem. "I'll try." Komui stated before he activated his golem and waited... After awhile he walked to his computer and typed a few things. He looked up from his computer to Lenalee with a look of worry on his face. "Your right... " Komui said with a shocked expression.

"What happened? Did you contact them? Who did you contact? Are they all right? Where are they?" Lenalee rambled on and on about questions she had. (If you didn't notice, Lenalee, in my story, asks a lot of questions.)

"I can't contact either of them... " Komui said as a look of complete shock and fear appeared on Lenalee's face. "But I can find their location, or at least Kanda's location." Komui said trying to cheer up his sister.

"Where is Kanda? I'll go right now. Rosie might be with him." Lenalee spoke with impatients in her voice.

"Allen will go with you, so be careful." Komui told Lenalee right before he connected to Allen and told him to get to his office as fast as possible and that it was an emergency.

A Secret Forest

Allen then came running in with his cheeks stuffed with food and juices running down his chin. He was at the cafeteria when he got the call of an emergency. Timcanpy then came flapping in and rested in Allen's hair.

Allen then spoke. "What is the emergency?"

"Well Kanda and Rosie went missing and we can't contact either of them. We only know the location of Kanda." Komui told Allen. "You and Lenalee are to go and find out what happened and bring them home." Komui said as if he was a hero that just saved the day, he puffed out his chest to make him seem bigger and stronger.

Allen looked at him funny and asked "Where are they?"

"Welllllllllll- " Komui said and not quite answering Allen's question.

"Spit it out!" yelled Lenalee, who was still really worried.

"-lllllll... Kanda is in the secret forest about two miles from here. They say once you go in you get turned into an animal and have to be a servant and obey every command by this mysterious person, lord, god or another animal. It's not like it is banned, but we try to keep it a secret so I doubt that Kanda or Rosie know what that place is or what will happen to them. Though maybe Rosie is connected with that place since her power is animal and nauture like stuff." Komui said stating the facts. "I knew she wasn't telling us everything!" Komui yelled triumphantly, to no one in particular.

"Where is this forest? We need to go, now!" Allen yelled at Komui which snapped him out of... well whatever he was doing.

"I will draw you a map, then you will be on your way." Komui reassured Allen and Lenalee.

The Forest Is Not That Bad... Dead Wrong

Allen and Lenalee finally reached the forest. They looked at the forest and looked up... The trees were huge and I mean HUGE. They looked like they were trying to reach the heavens. When you looked into the trees all you saw was black, pitch black. There was no sound at all, not a bird chirp, wolf howl or cracking of the sticks as someone stepped on it. It was so dark and lonely looking.

"Don't you think it dark and lonely looking?" Lenalee commented.

"It is a forest how bad could it be. Its not like there is noting we can't handle. All the things said about it are all myths. Just myths." Allen said to reasure Lenalee, as she looked scared and worried.

Lenalee stepped forward into the forest and Allen followed.

Lenalee looked around while walking deeper into the forest. She was searching for Kanda. She noticed that it seemed bigger when you were inside, like much bigger. On the outside it looked very, very small. But once you were on the inside it seemed like a maze, it was huge. This forest is the biggest forest that she has ever seen.

"See it is not that bad." Allen commented breaking Lenalee from her thoughts.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" something screamed and it seemed close, but Lenalee and Allen both knew it wasn't Kanda or Rosie. Lenalee was scared out of her mind. She thought that the Millenium Earl was scary, she didn't even compare the two. The forest was indeed scary and more unpredictable. She looked up and noticed that she was shaking and in Allen's arms.

Lenalee jumped out of Allen's arms and on to the ground. "Sorry!" she said looking at Allen.

"It's fine I am fairly scared, too." Allen said to Lenalee and walked deeper into the forest.

Lenalee followed, not wanting to be left behind or lost. She then noticed that Kanda and Rosie might as well be scared out of their mind, like her and Allen. 

Next Chapter: Blood Stained Eyes

Sorry that my chapters are kinda short, or at least I think so. I will try and make them longer.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Blood Stained Eyes

(I do not own D Gray Man) Sorry for any mistakes.

Just A Thought

Kanda had been walking for a long time. He was now hungry and tired. He was searching for a place to rest, as he knew he wasn't going to find salvation anytime soon. But he felt that it was fairly close, or more so that something or someone was close. Not that they were following him, but more so they were looking for something. Maybe they were looking for the same thing that he was. 'If I could find them then maybe they could help me.' Kanda thought to himself as he picked up his pace.

He stopped in his tracks... He then thought that he was going crazy. He was the mighty Kanda, the one everyone feared, and here he was trying to find someone to help him out of a forest. Forests aren't scary or dangerous. He then chose to lay down by a fallen log to rest. He did so and fell asleep. But before he fell asleep he admitted that something was different about this forest, not that he was scared or anything, just a thought.

Blame Rosie

"Do you think Rosie and Kanda are scared?" Lenalee asked Allen.

"Kanda is probably making fun of Rosie for being scared." Allen replied.

"But Rosie isn't really the kind of person to get scared. To be honest I think she likes scary stuff... Like blood, guts, and glory stuff." Lenalee stated.

"True... Maybe they are fighting. Maybe Kanda is trying to make her pay for throwing him against the wall." Allen said then laughed to himself.

Then they went silent only hearing their own thoughts.

After a few minutes Lenalee asked "What do you think really happens to people who come in this forest?"

"To be honest..." Allen hesitated. "...I would like to find that out myself." Allen finished.

Lenalee thought for a second. "You know how Rosie told Lily to go to her room?" Lenalee asked after she thought. Allen nodded 'yes'. "Well when I went to check on Lily and see if she had everything a tiger needed, since we don't usually have tigers. When I opened the door she wasn't in the room. But then I looked out of the window and saw walking to this forest. This exact forest where people disapear." Lenalee said.

"Well maybe she got home sick and wanted something that resembled home." Allen tried to reasure Lenalee.

"Also when Kanda and Rosie were fighting Rosie changed to mist. She told us she could change into animals not mist." Lenalee stated.

"We never asked her exactly what her power was, just what animals she could change into. Nothing more, nothing less." Allen stated.

"She never told us who her 'Keeper' was." Lenalee told Allen.

"She probably wanted to keep it to herself, maybe she didn't like her keeper or she didn't want to remember something awful that happened in the past." Allen said trying to stand up for Rosie even if she wasn't there.

"She also said that she couldn't tell us everything." Lenalee stated.

"Are we playing the 'Blame Rosie For Everything' game or what?" Allen asked with a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

They then went silent and continued with the search.

God's Child

Kanda woke up after... well he wasn't she because he had no watch. But the next thing he saw took his breath away, who knew a girl could take the mighty Kanda's breath away.

A girl with gray hair was walking, no, dancing happily around the forest like there was nothing to be afraid of or no problems in the world. She was moving with such grace, like she was part of the earth with its rivers, forests, rocks, oceans, and everything else in the world. So much beauty. She was beautiful. Her herself was absolutely gorgeous. She had long gray hair that reached her hips. But it wasn't old man hair like the Moyashi had, but a beautiful gray that matched her eyes perfectly. Her eyes were a teal color. You could tell she was happy, as it said it in her eyes. She was smiling. Her lips were a pale color with a smile on then that could make anyone happy. On her feet were nothing, nothing at all. Her feet looked cut up and were bleeding from the twigs and sharp rocks she was stepping on. She didn't care at all, she was to busy dancing and being happy. She had on a dress that reached below her knees. Her dress a dark blue with black ruffles at the bottom and starps. Around her waist was a black sash with a symble... Kanda reconised the symble, but where.

He walked closer to the mysterious girl... As he got fairly close to watch her he noticed something. The trees and rocks weren't in the way. The trees that surrounded her made a perfect circle, like the spot was made to look and feel like a ball room. Everywhere else in the forest was crowded and had ruff terrain. It looked like it was made for her.

Kanda noticed something else. It felt like the trees were dancing, or moving with her. Swaying back and forth. But it still looked lonely. The trees were covering the moon or sun, he didn't know what time it was and couldn't see the sky, the trees were towering her.

He then remembered where he saw that symble that was on her dress. He saw it on Rosie's wall in her room. He also saw it on Rosie like a tatoo, even when she changed to a different animal. When she was a tiger the stripes on her face, just below her eye was shaped like that. When she was an elephant it was on her hip. Even when she was mist it was above her, like it was a puppeteer controling the puppet. Even Lily had this mark on her shoulder. It was like they were all connected, Rosie, Lily... and this girl.

Just then the trees stopped moving and also the girl. She was facing away from Kanda so he couldn't see her face... She slowly turned around. Kanda still couldn't see her face as she was looking at the ground... She slowly looked up.

'Blood Stained Tears '.That was a legend. The 'Blood Stained Tears Of God's Children'. Children who possess great power. Children who are evil and cruel minded.

This random girl, Kanda found in this random forest had the of the symble of 'Blood Stained Tears' of god's children on her face. Her eyes were black, pure black. From her eyes came a crimson liquid, known as... Blood. Kanda didn't understand, no one has seen a 'God's Devil Child' since... well before the Earl showed up. There was only books and stories of them. But how could a cute little girl that looked as happy as ever be the evilest thing on earth, the one and only thing that was impossible to beat. Yes, more scary and a better fighter than the Earl himself. They say if you hear her scream you die instantly. They also say that they are only beautiful girls who possess nature like powers, like god himself.

He then noticed she was staring straight at him with wide eyes. Her smile was now in a straight line. She then disappeared like thin air, and in her place there was humans like zombie people. The people looked like they were transforming into something.

A word popped in Kanda's head... 'Akuma'.

He unsheathed Mugen and got into a fighting stance. But they changed into some thing different than akuma, but animals, forest animals. Bears. wolves, squirrels, deer, coyates, and even beavers. Kanda was confused, and to top it all off the trees that made a ball room and that were once dancing, were now moving back to place to look like the rest of the forest. A forest that was dark and crowded with trees and rubble.

Go cliffies! I would have been done sooner but I'm not allowed on the computer until after New Years, but I sneaked on multiple times. Also the symble Kanda was talking about I will discribe it more or put a picture of it on here. I'm not sure what the next chapter will be called. Maybe something like 'Lily Is That You' or 'God's Devil Child'. If you review it please vote on a chapter name. The legand I was talking about is not a real legand, or at least I don't think it is.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7 Preview

Chapter 7 Preview

Hi guys, I won't be able to update for awhile so I will give you a preview of the next chapter. I'm so sorry for not being able to update but I will try and get the next chapter done.

Again I am very sorry!

Here is the preview for the next chapter:

Kanda stood there waiting for one to attack. Yet he still was confused on how to fight them. Especially for three reasons, one he never fought animals, two he was totally out numbered, three how could he fight such... cute animals. Kanda froze. 'Where did that come from?' Kanda thought to himself. He didn't need to be thinking of how cute the chipmunks were, or any other animal that he was facing. They were trying to kill him for crying out loud.

Kanda charged... He closed his eyes right before he hit the black bear in front of him. Or at least he was planning on hitting something...

Okay, it isn't very long but I'll try my best to get it done. Also please give me your ideas of what should happen next. I am out of ideas, well I kinda know what is going to happen, but not really.

Bye!


End file.
